A Babe's Christmas Story
by RangerBabeFan
Summary: Just a short challenge story from PP & RW. Morelli friendly, but definitely a Babe story. A little language and a touch angsty. Hope you enjoy. Happy New Year everyone! Thanks Kym!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not making any moola, and will probably return 'em sometime in the distant future. I haven't finished playing with them yet! Challenge fits both PP and RangemanWriters. This is unedited and not even betaed, so please excuse any errors. I just want more CTIH and Kissing Me!

Amy & Xylia's Christmas challenge

Ranger hated Christmas. This year more than ever before, because he was alone.

Here he was, sitting in his office on Christmas morning, doing the thing he hated most about his business. Paperwork. The bane of his existence, the only thing he had to look forward to.

His parents were on an Alaskan cruise, which he'd given to them for Christmas, and all his siblings had gone to their respective in-laws for the holiday. Tank was with Lula, Lester was playing Santa Claus for his daughter Mia, and Bobby was visiting with his girlfriend's family in Philly. He was the only one who had no one to spend time with, so he'd offered to cover for the holidays, just like every other year.

The only problem was, there _was_ someone he wanted to be with, only she was with _him_, probably snuggled in bed and celebrating the day in ways he didn't dare think about. It made him wish he was far away, and had never even opened a branch of the business here in Trenton.

They were running a skeleton crew today, since the cold combined with the holiday seemed to cause a cessation of break-ins and security breaches. No one wanted to spend Christmas in jail, and since all FTAs had been brought in, a full crew was unwarranted.

The sound of Christmas carols echoed faintly through the nearly empty building as he tried to concentrate on the proposal he'd been perusing for the past half hour. He wasn't much for the holiday songs, but in deference to the men stuck on duty, he allowed them to broadcast the music during their shift. After all, they wouldn't be able to celebrate in their own way until after their relief arrived, and it seemed churlish to deny them this little bit of cheer on such a special day for them.

Strains of the current song came drifting through his open door, and he sat back to listen as the lively tune played. It brought back long forgotten memories of his childhood, causing his lips to tilt slightly in remembrance.

**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**

**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**

**Now the jingle hop has begun**

**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**

**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**

**In the frosty air.**

**What a bright time, it's the right time**

**To rock the night away**

**Jingle bell time a swell time**

**To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**

**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock**

**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**

**That's the Jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell rock.**

What he'd give to be riding in a sleigh like that with Steph, swishing through the freezing cold air while snuggled in fur-lined blankets and hats as they sipped hot cider. She'd probably demand hot chocolate, but that didn't matter to much to him. As long as he was riding with her…

He sighed as the song came to an end, then grimaced as he realized he'd been daydreaming. Good thing all the guys were away; he'd never live it down if they saw him sitting there pining for who he could never have. Especially since it was his own fault.

**Jingle Bell** **Rock**

**Lyrics by Bobby Helms **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See part one. It's all the same.

Amy & Xylia's Christmas challenge – pt 2

Stephanie woke up shivering in her bed on Christmas morning to find everything covered in snow, including her window sill, where very little light could find it's way into her bedroom. She looked at her alarm clock and groaned, seeing it was only seven a.m. What person in their right mind was awake this early, even on Christmas?

She dragged on a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor at the side of her bed and pushed her feet into a fluffy pair of bunny slippers laying beside them. Wrapping the blanket from her bed around her shoulders, she shuffled into the bathroom and did her business, not bothering to even look in the mirror. She needed her morning wake up brew before tackling her hair, and she knew as soon as she saw her reflection it wouldn't be something she could ignore.

She made her way into the kitchen and filled the coffee pot, dumping some coffee into the filter and turning on the machine. Yawning, she walked into the living room and sank down onto the sofa, leaning into the corner by the arm and curling her legs underneath her to minimize the chills caused by the draft that found it's way under the blanket. She laid her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes as she waited for the coffee to finish. She really needed to get one of those programmable machines so it would be ready in the mornings when she woke.

When she heard the tell-tale gurgling of the coffeemaker as it finished brewing, she dragged herself off the couch and into the kitchen, picking up her coffee mug from the dish drainer. She poured the steaming liquid into the mug, liberally adding milk and sugar until it resembled the shade of mocha latte. Stirring the mixture sleepily, she yawned more than once before lifting it to her lips and taking a healthy swallow.

Her appreciation of the drink was cut short by the sound of knocking on her front door, startling her and almost causing her to spill it on the blanket. She cursed as she set the mug down on the counter, her brow furrowing as she wondered who could possibly be visiting this early, and better yet, knocking. No one ever knocked that she wanted to see, especially this early!

She retrieved her gun from the cookie jar, checking to see if it was loaded before moving over to the front door. Peeking out the peephole, she saw Tank and Lula standing on the other side grinning. She released the deadbolt and chain, unlocking the door and opening it as she tucked her gun under her arm.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Merry Christmas skinny ass white girl!" Lula called out as she barreled into her apartment, followed a little more sedately by an amused Tank who seemed to have his arms full. She reached over and plucked the presents from him, thrusting them into Stephanie's arms and laughing as she noted the bemused look on her friend's face.

"Aintcha gonna open 'em?" she asked, then turned towards Stephanie's stereo. "Well now I know the problem! Ya need some happy tunes to getcha in the mood!" She flipped on the tuner and turned up the volume as 'Deck The Halls' blared out of the speakers. She whirled around and stood glaring at Stephanie. "Well?"

Eyes starting to focus again, Stephanie shook her head to clear the last of the sleepiness as well as the sight of Lula dressed in a red and white spandex Mrs. Claus suit, thinking now she'd seen everything.

She grinned and started over to the sofa, almost dropping her gun when she tried to adjust the gifts that had begun to slip. Tank stepped over and took the gun before it could slip again, murmuring "I got it Bomber" before setting it on the dining table. She smiled gratefully at him as she sat down, dropping the gaily wrapped presents on the coffee table.

Picking up the smallest present first, she unwrapped it carefully to find a small vial of Dolce Vita, her favorite perfume. She grinned and looked up at Tank. The gift had been from him.

"Thank you Tank. I love it!" she exclaimed happily. He grinned back at her, a slight pink tinge to his chocolate skin.

Choosing the largest gift this time, she untied the strings that anchored the bow, trying not to destroy the artful arrangement. Apparently she wasn't opening this gift fast enough to suit Lula, because the plus-sized woman muttered a curse under her breath before bursting out "Jus' rip it off, white girl! It won't bite!" impatiently.

Stephanie laughed and tore through the paper, lifting the top off of the box and pushing the tissue paper aside. She gaped in astonishment as she recognized the 'barely there' fur-trimmed red teddy that she'd seen at Pleasure Treasures last week but didn't feel the need to buy. There wasn't anyone she'd ever wear it for anyway, so why bother?

Lula giggled, grabbing one of the smaller packages and thrusting it into her hands. "Here, open thiz one next. It goes with that there 'outfit'. Ya gots ta wear 'em together."

Unwrapping the gaily decorated package, she pulled out a little red Mrs. Santa hat that had been displayed with the teddy in the store. She let out a chuckle and set the hat on her head at a jaunty angle as she looked up at her friends. Lula grinned as she stuck her hands on her hips and quoted (somewhat) a line in the carol that was playing.

"Now yo skinny ass can '**don yo gay apparel**'* or sumthin' like that. Cuz '**tis the season to be jolly**, ya know?"

Stephanie burst out laughing, getting up to hug her blushing friend. "Thank you Lula! I love it! Now I just need someone to wear it for!" She was still hugging Lula and didn't see the look that passed between her partner and Tank.

"Whatchu mean, ya doan got someone to wear it fo? What up wit Supercop?" Lula asked as she pushed Stephanie back so she could see her face.

Smiling, Stephanie plopped back down on the sofa to finish unwrapping the presents as she explained.

"Joe and I decided to call it quits a few weeks ago. We're gonna try doing the 'friend' thing and see how it goes" she answered as she unwrapped another present. Massage oils. She should have known.

"What!" Lula squealed, causing Stephanie and Tank to cringe. "Ya mean yo skinny ass gonna be all alone fer Christmas? Now that jes ain right. Huh uh, no sirree!" Lula turned to Tank and quirked an eyebrow. "Din yo say Batman gonna be by hisself today too?"

Tank nodded, glancing at Stephanie before turning his attention back to his woman. His eyes narrowed as Lula's face began to take on a cunning expression. He knew that look, and it meant she was up to no good.

"Okay, here's whatcha gonna do, white girl. Get yoseff all decked out in that there outfit, then we gonna take yo skinny ass and drop ya off at Batman's." She looked over at Tank. "Tankie, whyntcha give that man a call jes ta make sure he stayin' put. We gonna make his Christmas!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters. Still not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Das's completely Christmas challenge – pt 3

Stephanie stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Was Lula out of her freakin' mind? No way in hell could she show up at Ranger's in this outfit! She was _not_ a one-night-stand kind of woman, and the Man in Black didn't do relationships. It was the reason she'd gone back to Joe time and time again, especially since Ranger seemed to think that's where she belonged. He'd sent her back to him, after all.

"Lula, I don't think so. Ranger doesn't want me for more than sex, and I can't do the fuck-buddy thing. I need more than he's willing to give, so let's just drop it. I don't want to lose his friendship over this." She shook her head and smiled sadly. If only he did really want her forever.

Lula looked at her unbelievingly and shook her head. "Girl, yo is not gonna han me that line a bullshit! Whatcha think you bin doin' wit Supercop all this time if'n it ain't bein' fuck-buddies? Shit girl, haff the time you hated each other's guts, but still got togetha fo sum nasty. An ya know damn well Batman is so inta yo white ass he can' even _think_ straight sometimes! Now yo getcho skinny ass in there'n get dressed. Doan make me hafta get in there'n hep ya out!" she finished with a huff.

Shit! Lula in rhino mode was _not_ something Stephanie was willing to face without backup, and it looked like Tank wasn't about to cross his woman for anything or anyone. She obediently picked up the barely-there outfit and went into her bedroom, thinking furiously how she was going to get out of this. Barring any miracles, she'd need to apologize to Ranger for the intrusion. She just hoped he wouldn't send them all to different third-world-countries!

********************************************************************************

Ranger was melancholy. Hearing the Christmas carols playing softly throughout the building brought back memories of long-ago Christmases with his family. Especially the ones he'd enjoyed as a child. His mind drifted to when he was just seven years old, when his Abuelo Tomas was still alive. He and Abuela Rosa had lived next door to them, and although they hadn't had much money then, there was plenty of love and laughter shared in their close-knit family.

_He'd tried so hard all year long to make sure he did everything he was told so Santa would bring him a GI Joe. That was all he'd asked for, and little Ricky Manoso wasn't going to risk one moment of bad behavior just in case Santa heard about it and refused to bring him the one thing he'd set his heart on._

_He always did his homework and his chores, even asking his sisters and brother if they needed help with theirs. They'd mostly laughed and ruffled his hair, telling him to go play soccer with the other kids his age in the neighborhood. That didn't deter him, though. Instead he would nag his mother or Abuela to let him help in the kitchen, or his Abuelo in the garden._

_Come Christmas morning, he'd been so sure he would find his coveted GI Joe under the tree that he graciously stood back while his siblings raced to their little Christmas tree and started madly unwrapping the few presents left there for them. Package after package was unwrapped, revealing lovingly sewn clothing and little parcels of tasty treats. After all the packages had been unwrapped, the family gravitated to the den where they would watch cartoons until breakfast was ready. All except Ricky._

_He'd frantically searched through the bits of wrapping paper and boxes, just knowing his special gift was there, waiting for him to find it. When no trace of an unopened package was found, he'd sat down in the corner, crying huge sobs and wondering what he'd done wrong; why Santa didn't bring him his GI Joe. _

_Abuelo had found him sometime later, broken-hearted and face stained with tear tracks, still wondering why Santa thought he'd been bad. He'd taken Ricky into his arms, his small body shaking with anguish. He spoke softly in his ear, explaining to him why Santa hadn't been able to visit them this year, and that he'd been the best little boy in the whole world. He then picked him up and took him into the kitchen to join the rest of the family for their Christmas breakfast, where his mother and Abuela had cooked a special meal. He'd been placed in the chair right next to his father where his older brother Marcus usually sat, his father explaining that since he was such a good boy, he got to sit in the place of honor._

_The whole family had clapped, praising him for being such a wonderful little brother and special son, showering him with love and affection. But the greatest thing he got that morning? His Abuelo asking him to be his partner, helping him plan a new garden for his parents' back yard, since he always knew just what flowers would cheer his mother up. _

_As he sat there marveling that his Abuelo would ask _him_, Ricky, to be his partner for his special project, he forgot all about silly GI Joe toy, and instead basked in the glow of Abuelo's trust and his family's love. _

_Only a few months later, after completing the special garden for his mother, Abuelo Tomas passed away, suffering a heart attack in his sleep. From then on, Ricky realized how special that Christmas had been, and the gift he had received. _

Ranger came back to the present with a start, the ding of the elevator down the hall arriving at the floor startling him. _Fuck,_ _he thought. Good thing he was here in his office instead of out on the streets. That kind of 'awareness' would easily get him killed._

_He needed to focus on this damn paperwork!_

He frowned as he heard high heels clicking down the hall coming towards his office. Who the hell was that?

His blank face came down as Lula stepped into the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Tank behind her with a cheesy grin on his face as well. Something told him he was not going to like this.

"Merry Christmas Ranger! Ya gots a real special present waiting fo ya in yo 'partment. Best run up there an unwrap it 'fo it runs away!" Lula said jovially. She winked and added with a gleam in her eye. "My man's gonna take over fo ya. We done had our 'Merry Christmas', now it's yo turn!"

Ranger glanced at Tank, quirking an eyebrow in question. Tank shrugged and nodded, that cheesy grin still on his face.

"Go for it, man. Won't do any good to argue with her. Take it from me, you'll like this present." Tank said, his grin just a little too smug for Ranger's liking.

Ranger sighed and got up from his desk. He wasn't getting anything done at the rate he was going anyway, so he might as well. Maybe he would call Julie and talk to her after seeing what this present was. Anything to ease the ache of loneliness that was suffocating him.

He opened the top desk drawer and retrieved his keys and backup gun, sticking the gun behind his back and closing the drawer. He walked to the doorway, pausing to lock it after Tank and Lula exited and stood waiting for him. As he turned to the elevator, he paused when he felt Tank's hand on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Ric." The sincerity in his friend's voice was unmistakable, and his lips tilted in an almost smile. He turned and gave the big man a pat on his shoulder, then turned his gaze to Lula.

"Merry Christmas Lula. Thank you." He shook his head, as if not believing he'd allowed them to talk him into this. Then again, it hadn't taken much.

"Yeah, Ranger. Merry Christmas to yo too." She was still wearing that grin on her face, and he wondered if he should be worried about this 'present'. He hoped to God she hadn't gotten one of her former associates to 'keep him company'. He'd really hate to piss the woman off by refusing the gift, but he just didn't have the heart to accept that kind of 'present'.

He walked down the corridor and stepped into the waiting elevator, pointing his key fob at the censor and clicking it to allow access to the seventh floor. In no time at all he was delivered two floors up, the elevators doors opening with a subdued swish to deposit him in front of his apartment.

He inserted his key into the lock and turned the knob, pushing his door open cautiously just in case they decided to give him a puppy or something equally inappropriate. Since nothing came rushing to the door at him, he entered and closed the door, dropping his keys into the dish on the small table in the entryway. He sighed, thinking even a puppy would be welcome in the too-quiet apartment.

He started towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water but stopped when his neck suddenly started to tingle. He quickly pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and moved into the living room, stopping when his gaze touched the couch. His gun lowered in shock as his eyes took in the figure that was waiting for him there.

"Babe?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Still not beta'd . Sorry about that!

Das's completely Christmas challenge – pt 4

Stephanie sat on the couch in Ranger's apartment wondering what the hell she was doing there. All the way over here from her apartment she'd argued with Lula about how this wasn't a good idea, but her friend refused to listen to her. Even Tank couldn't be persuaded to turn the SUV around and take her back home. Her only hope was that Ranger would understand when she explained her presence. She was _not _looking forward to that conversation!

The back of her neck started to tingle just a few seconds before she heard the locks tumble on the door signaling that Ranger was home, causing her stomach to roil in panic. Crap! She still hadn't thought of what she could tell him about her invading his home like this, and now she was out of time.

She watched as Ranger started into the kitchen, then stop and turn, suddenly alert to another presence in the apartment. She wasn't surprised to see his gun already in his hand and his eyes quickly scan the room, searching for the intruder. She _was_ flabbergasted, however when Ranger spotted her on the couch and stopped, lowering his gun and shock clearly evident on his normally blank face. Other than mild amusement, Stephanie had never seen his face register much of anything. _Well, except for that night…_Down girl! Now was not the time for those memories.

"Babe?" His voice matched the look on his face, and she stared mesmerized as she watched him recover himself in a fraction of a second, his blank look slamming down.

"Merry Christmas Ranger" she squeaked out, then blushed as she remembered how she was dressed. She was going to kill Lula _and_ Tank if she lived through today!

"Why are you here, Stephanie?"

Ouch! Not Babe. He wasn't very happy see her, that was obvious, but calling her by her name was a definite sign that he might be a touch pissed at her. Lula would pay. Dearly.

"Um, well, see Lula got me this outfit for Christmas, and um" she started hesitantly, then began to babble nervously "whenshefoundoutJoeandIbrokeupshedecidedyouneededsomecompanyandI'mreallysorrybutIcouldn'tgetTanktotakemebacktomyapartmentandpleasedon'tsendmetoathirdworldcountry!" She closed her eyes tightly as she finished, her lungs screaming for air as she waited for Ranger's reaction.

The room was silent as Ranger seemed to take his time deciphering Stephanie's 'explanation', noting she had her eyes shut tight and her hands were clenched in her lap, white with tension. Then what she said finally sunk in, and his heart rate sped up.

"When did you and Morelli break up?" he asked casually, his tone belying the sudden hope flaring in him.

The silence this time was endless as Stephanie finally opened her eyes and looked up at Ranger, confusion in her eyes as a variety of emotions flashed across her face.

"W…what?" Clearly not how she expected him to react.

"I said, when did you and Morelli break up?" His eyes were intense, boring into hers like he was willing her to say whatever he was thinking, his blank look starting to slip.

"Oh! Um, a few weeks ago?" She started to fidget under his scrutiny, still confused at his almost offhand manner. A thought hit her and she groaned inwardly. She really hoped he wouldn't press the 'sex without strings' issue right now. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no if he pushed, and then her heart would get broken all over again. Once was enough.

"For how long?" he asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

"What do you mean, for how long?" she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat as her heart plummeted in her chest. So much for not pushing it.

"I mean, Stephanie, that how long until all is forgiven and you're back in his bed?" His eyes were starting to dull, his body tensing as if gathering his defenses against pain. _Merry fucking Christmas, Manoso._

Stephanie gasped in outrage, then bit back the caustic reply she'd nearly let out. If she was honest with herself, Ranger had every right to question the longevity of their latest breakup. The normal pattern of her and Joe's three year on-again off-again relationship usually had her back at Joe's within a month or two, or whenever the loneliness had gotten too much for Stephanie to bear. Of course, those breakups had been brought about by screaming matches and ultimatums, whereas this one had been preceded by a calm and lucid conversation that enabled them to remain friends without all the hostility. It was quite nice, actually.

She sighed in resignation, then spoke in a subdued voice that hinted at the hurt of Ranger's question. She didn't think he'd let her get away with not answering anyway, so she might as well give him the truth. It was the least she could do, and if he decided not to remain friends with her afterwards, well, she'd just have to deal with the aftermath. Denial _was _her friend, after all. "This time it's permanent. We decided we weren't good for each other as a couple, but we make pretty good friends. He's seeing someone normal; she's a school teacher from Ewing, and she wants to settle down and be a wife and mother. I could never be that for him, and we both finally realized that."

Ranger had frozen when Stephanie started talking, but when she said the break was permanent, he felt he could finally breathe again.

Now, maybe he would have a chance to find out if she loved him, if maybe it wasn't too late after all.

"So what now, Babe?" he asked, holding his breath yet again.

"I don't know." She answered and then paused, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why can't I be normal, Ranger? Why can't I be happy like everyone else? That's the reason why no one wants me, isn't it. Because I'm not normal."

The anguish Ranger could hear in her voice was his undoing, and he was at her side in the blink of an eye. He gathered her into his arms to hold her tightly against him, stroking her hair with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He needed to tell her that there _was_ someone who wanted her, and wanted her desperately. He pulled back just enough to see her face while still keeping her in the circle of his arms. _Man up Manoso. It's now or never._

"Babe, don't you know that you're so much better than normal?" he started out. He felt her tense as he began, and hoped he'd get it right this time, instead of throwing out stupid qualifiers. "You're extraordinary, do you realize that? You're smart, beautiful, funny, intuitive, sexy…hell I just don't know enough words to describe how utterly perfect you are. I've watched you change from a beautiful woman who didn't know a thing about what you were doing, into a beautiful woman who's so damn good at what you do it's scary." He stopped for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. Having her this close was scrambling his brain, making him lose his train of thought, and that wouldn't be a good idea. He couldn't screw this up.

Stephanie sat back and looked at him, a sad look on her face. "Then why don't you want me either, Ranger?"

Ranger sighed. "That's just it, Babe. I _do_ want you. I _need_ you, but I couldn't handle it if you left me. And you would, because I'd screw it up. I've never had a relationship with a woman, so I don't know the first thing about how to do this. I only know I love you so much I'd die if you ever left me. That's why I had to keep my distance, because I'd rather have your friendship than your hatred.

I can't lose what little I have of you."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah, and I've got such a great track record with relationships! My husband screws the town whore on my dining room table less than six months after saying 'I do', I don't get asked out on a single date in college because I was 'just too weird', I couldn't seem to last more than six months at a time with a boyfriend who constantly tried to get me act more 'normal', and my best friend, the one man who didn't exactly run away simply sent me back to the man who tried to change me. Gee Ranger, how could you _possibly_ be worse at relationships than me?"

He hung his head, clenching his jaw when she mentioned the single biggest action he regretted the most in his life. It would be worth all the recriminations she rained down on him if she would just forgive him, let him make it up to her. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound._

He grinned. "Well Babe, I guess that just means we were meant to be together, because we could never make it work with anyone else. I don't _want_ to make it work with anyone else. So what do you say, would you give me another chance? I promise I'll never send you away again." He held his breath, hoping he'd said the right thing this time.

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say what she thought he said? "You mean, you really want me for more than just sex?" She had to have heard wrong. Ranger didn't do relationships!

This time his smile was tender as he lowered his head to fill his vision with just her eyes. "Yes Stephanie. Although the thought of you in my bed is almost the best thing I can think of, the only thing better than you in my life, in my heart, and in my soul, is me in yours. I don't just love you, Babe. I'm _in_ love with you. For always."

He watched as tears began to pool in her eyes, a tentative smile curving her lips as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He tightened his hold, pulling her body into his as close as he could and released a sigh of relief.

Stephanie inhaled the intoxicating scent of Bulgari and Ranger, feeling happier and more content than she could ever remember being from as far back as she could remember. For the first time, she felt loved, just for being herself. There was only one more thing she needed to do.

She pulled back enough to see his face, searching and finding the truth of his declaration in his eyes. This time her smile showed the true extent of her happiness.

"I love you so much, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I have for a very long time. All I've wanted is for you to love me back, and now…" she choked up, emotions welling up and causing her throat to become to become clogged. She swallowed, her face reflecting the love and happiness she felt for this man. "This is the best Christmas of my life, Ranger. Nothing could ever compare to how happy you've made me. Ever." Tears of joy spilled down her face as she finished, but this time she didn't care.

"Babe, you've made me the happiest man on earth, because you've just given me the most precious gift I could ever hope to receive." He looked into her eyes, seeing the question lurking there. "You, Querida. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I intend to show you how much you mean to me for the rest of our lives. Usted es mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, y quiero le en mis brazos y mi vida para el resto de mis días. Te amo, bebé." He whispered as his head lowered and covered her lips with his own in a kiss so poignant, so filled with love and desire she thought she'd faint.

After what seemed like forever he lifted his head and smiled his wolf grin.

"Now, about your outfit…"

Oh boy!

Fin

* Usted es mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, y quiero le en mis brazos, y mi vida para el resto de mis días. Te amo, bebé.

You're my life, my heart, my soul, and I want you in my arms and my life for the rest of my days. I love you, Babe.


End file.
